1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to maze games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mouse maze game. Conventional forms of maze games are played utilizing variously configured lines printed on paper. A player attempts to create a pencil line completely through the array of lines. This type of game is disadvantageous because it affords little challenge as the individual has a clear view of the maze configuration. In order to provide a more challenging maze game, the present invention provides a maze game in which the configuration of the maze may be selectively altered and which remains hidden from the view of the player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of maze games are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a maze game is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 545,678, which issued to G. Castan on Sept. 3, 1895. This patent discloses an arrangement of an array of mirrors for creating the illusion of a labyrinth passage within a room. U.S. Pat. No. 760,032, which issued to A. Snedeker on May 17, 1904, discloses a puzzle which utilizes a labyrinth passage. The labyrinth is formed in a large building provided with various passages. Certain ones of the passages terminate blindly, with no apparent exit after leading in or out. One of the passages is continuous and leads from the entrance to a prize chamber or compartment. The object of the game is to successfully pass through the continuous passage to the prize chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 169,672, which issued to R. Hopkins on May 26, 1953, discloses a maze game which utilizes a tiltable game board. A user attempts to manipulate a ball through a maze on the game board by operating tilting mechanisms provided on one end and on one side of the game board. The game board may thus be tilted into perpendicular directions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,617, which issued to N. Ohlschlager on Jan. 23, 1973, discloses a maze game for play by a plurality of players. The game apparatus comprises movable components to change the pattern of the maze on the game board. A pulley system is provided beneath the game board for moving a magnet in either direction of the X coordinate, in either direction of the Y coordinate and any resultant direction therebetween. The movement of the magnet beneath the game board attracts a freely movable metallic ball on the game board to follow through the maze. A plurality of knobs are provided on the game board, each of which controls the movement of the magnet in an X coordinate direction and a Y coordinate direction so that a plurality of players may participate by controlling the movement of the magnet in a coordinate direction with the result that all players must cooperate to lead the ball through the maze. U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,320, which issued to G. Rouse on Feb. 24, 1981, discloses a game board apparatus for play by a plurality of players which includes a game board bearing a substantially rectangular maze thereon. The maze is divided into a number of spaces or steps and includes a number of blocked positions. Residence strips formed on the game board delineate three adjacent sides of the maze. A number of starting positions are delineated on the remaining four sides of the maze. Play of the game is dictated by dice. A marker is placed on one of the residence positions on each of the three residence strips. The marker is designated as a residence. The object of the game is to move the marker or token from a starting position through the maze to visit the space directly in front of a residence. The dice also determine the opportunity for a player to place or move a blocking mark into the blocking position on the maze and thereby impede the movement of the other players'token.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices utilize a plurality of spaced electrical contact strips to selectively illuminate an array of light bulbs to provide an indication of the position of a mouse within a hidden maze. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices provide a hidden maze area which utilizes a plurality of pegs and elastic bands for selectively determining the maze configuration. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of maze games, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such maze games, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.